Dulce amor
by BIAK
Summary: esta es una historia que se me ocurrio XD es un HinataxNaruto mi primer fic de esta serie, valoren el esfuerzo reviews porfa


La brisa que ilumina

"Naruto-kun".-pensaba una chica de ojos blancos como la nieve, de cabellos azules, y de tímida mirada al ver pasar a aquel chico del cual ella estaba enamorada.-"¿Cuándo tendré el valor de decirte lo que siento?".-se preguntaba a cada momento, Por más que lo intentaba, jamás había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para decirle sus sentimientos a aquel chico, la timidez siempre no le había permitido decirle sus sentimientos cuando se lo proponía.

En aquellos tiempos la aldea de Konoha vivía momentos de paz, ya hacía casi un mes de que no le había ninguna misión para los chuunin, en cambio los ninjas experimentados por su parte, ocupaban su tiempo libre para planear nuevas estrategias en el combate, Y Tsunade pudo al fin tomarse un buen descanso.

Hinata se paseaba por la orilla de un rió, pensando, pensando en aquel chico de azules ojos, de mirada dulce y de rubios cabellos. Se sentó sobre una roca.

-Naruto, yo…-le decía a su reflejo, imaginando que este era su amado.

-¿Qué haces Hinata?-le pregunto Tenten, que la había visto desde lejos.

-Nada importante.-mintió esta.

-¿Estas enamorada?-le pregunto Tenten

-No, no…-se sonrojó Hinata

-No mientas, se te nota.

-¿De verdad?

-No.-le dijo Tenten sonriente.-Pero me lo acabas de decir

Hinata se sintió increíblemente estúpida

-¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?

-Es… Naruto-kun.

-¿¡Qué!?-se impresionó Tenten.-Pero, ¿Por qué él?

Hinata miró había al cielo, y sus blancos ojos de pronto se iluminaron.

-Cada día y desde que lo conozco...-empezó a contar Hinata.-… Miraba a aquel chico de aspecto rebelde, que se saltaba clases, aquel chico que era rechazado por todos. Como lamento ser tan tímida, nunca pude acompañarlo cuando se sintió solo. Hice oídos sordos a la mala fama, no entendía porque había que temerle. Pero lo que más me gusta de él es su sonrisa, que te hace sentir como si todo saldrá bien.

-¿Has hecho algo para llamar su atención?

Hinata negó con la cabeza

-No tengo el valor para decirle lo que siento.-se entristeció.

-Pensemos, ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta?

-¡El Ramen!-exclamó alegre

-Entonces atráelo con el ramen.-le sugirió Tenten.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Sakura e Ino nos ayudaran a hacerte un cambio de look

-¿Ah?..-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Tenten la tomara por el brazo y se la llevara con las otras chicas.

En el club de las chicas…

-Hinata-empezaron a decirle.-No creo que necesites un cambio de look para Naruto, ya eres demasiado para él.

-La verdad es que no creo que yo le guste-se entristeció Hinata.

-Tonterías.-le dijo Sakura.-Eres una chica hermosa.

-Pero…

-Sin perros.-la regañó Ino.-Si no le dices lo que sientes, él jamás lo sabrá, ¿Cómo sabes si él siente lo mismo por ti?

-Pro no tengo el valor suficiente.-se quejaba Hinata.

-No te preocupes.-la consoló Sakura.-Nosotras te vamos a ayudar

-De verdad se los agradezco

♥♥♥♥♥

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la aldea de Konoha, un joven de azules ojos y de rubia cabellera, llamado Naruto se paseaba por la tienda de Ramen, oliendo el suculento olor de ellos.

-Tengo que comer uno.-se dijo a si mismo, pero al buscar en sus bolsillos no encontró ni un centavo.- ¡Por qué a mí!-gritó a los cuatro vientos.

De pronto, y sin saber el porqué un tazón de Ramen apareció frente a él

-El hambre me está haciendo ver ilusiones.-se dijo. Miro hacia ambos lados para ver que nadie lo estuviese viendo para tomar aquel delicioso tazón de Ramen que había aparecido justo en el momento adecuado.

-Ven acá…-dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el tazón de Ramen. Sin embargo, alguien jalo un hilo que movió el tazón inmediatamente

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-se preguntó Naruto al caer al suelo por la fuerza de su lanzamiento

-¡Que tonto!, ¡calló en la trampa!-Se rió Konohamaru, quien le había tendido una trampa a Naruto junto con sus amigos.

-¡Cuando los atrape verán lo que es bueno!-se enfadó Naruto, quien al instante corrió para perseguirlos. Pero tropezó com. una piedra, lo cual hizo que se cayera y dejara a los pequeños huir.

-¡Que tonto!-se rieron los pequeños

-¡Ya verán cuando los atrapeeee!-les gritó a los niños, pero estos ya estaban fuera de vista

Hinata miró a Naruto desde lejos, acababa de comprarle una caja de chocolates como muestra de su amor, feliz y un poco nerviosa, se acerco a él

-Hola, Naruto-kun, yo quería…

-¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!!!-dijo muy enfadado Naruto, por la reciente broma de los chicos

Hinata empezó a sollozar y se fue llorando de allí.

-Si serás tonto Naruto.-lo regaño Sakura, que acababa de ver la escena

-Era de esperarse viniendo de él.-dijo Sasuke apareciendo en el lugar

-¿Y tú que te crees?-dijo Naruto enfadado.

-Mejor que tú.-le respondió

-¡Cálmense!-les pidió Sakura

Más tarde, Naruto recibe en la puerta de su casa una caja de chocolates, firmada anónimamente

"¿Quién la habrá enviado?".-se preguntó, justo en ese instante, Sakura pasaba por allí.

-"Con que fue Sakura-chan, ¿eh?, la pobre no quiere admitir que yo le gusto".-pensó

Una hora más tarde Naruto caminaba feliz, y cuando vio a Sakura junto a Hinata, corrió a hablarles.

-Hola chicas.-dijo posando su brazo en el hombro de Sakura

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?-le dijo quedando el brazo de Naruto de su hombro.

-No te hagas la que no entiendes, te vi ayer.

-¿Qué?

-La caja de chocolates.

-¿aaaaahhh?

-Gracias.-le da un beso en la boca

Hinata estaba allí viéndolo todo, viendo como el gran amor de su vida besaba a otra, no pudo más salio corriendo, llorando, llorando como nunca antes había llorado

-TONTO.-Sakura le dio una bofetada.- ¡La de los chocolates no he sido yo!! ¡Ha sido HINATA!!

-¿Cómo?, Pero yo te vi allí.

-Acompañaba a Hinata a entregarte los chocolates, pero ella se fue apenas los dejo en tu casa.-le dijo

-¿Y donde está ella?-le preguntó

-Se acaba de ir llorando ¡Ve a buscarla!-le ordenó Sakura

-Pero…

-¡¡Ve!!!

Naruto fue en busca de Hinata, se sentía un tonto; ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien que lo apreciara tanto?, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que esa persona estaba más cerca de lo que él mismo pensaba?

Hinata estaba a la orilla del río, con la mirada perdida y llena de lágrimas

-Hinata…-dijo Naruto

Hinata intentó secarse las lágrimas para que Naruto no la viera llorar

-Hinata, perdóname.- se disculpó Naruto.-Nunca me di cuenta de que tú me querías tanto

-Yo siempre te he amado.-le dijo tímidamente.

-Creo que en el fondo de mi corazón siento algo muy especial por ti.-le dijo Naruto

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero nunca me lo creí.-se sienta a su lado.- Podría ser el comienzo de una bonita relación.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Si, siempre he querido que la gente me valore, por eso quiero, sueño con llegar a ser Hokage.

-Lo lograras, estoy segura de ello.-dijo Hinata tiernamente.

-Ups, lo olvidaba.

-¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun?

-Darte las gracias por los chocolates.-le dice, y acto seguido, le da un beso, un dulce beso

… Y esa es la leyenda, chicos…-dice la voz de una profesora hacia sus alumnos en un museo.-… de cómo el Hokage Naruto se enamoró de su esposa.

-k.o.-dicen en coro los niños.

Un chico de cabello rubio, y de ojos azules (idéntico a Naruto).mira el retrato del Hokage Naruto

-Cuando sea grande, seré igual al Hokage Naruto.-dijo como solía hacerlo Naruto

-Ni en tus sueños.-le dijo un chico igual a Sasuke

-Tú…

-¡Ya vasta!-los regaño un chica Sakura.- ¡Dejen de pelear!!!

-Es culpa de Sasuke que cree que soy un idiota.-se molesto el chico Naruto

-Y quien no.-le dijo una chica Ino

-Yo... yo no lo creo.-dijo una chica idéntica a Hinata.

-Mejor dejémonos de paliar.-dijo un chico como Shikamaru

-¿Quién quiere comer Ramen?-preguntó el profesor Iruka, que acompañaba al grupo en su visita al museo.

-¡Yo!- gritaron todos los chicos, en especial el que parecía a Naruto.

Todos los chicos fueron a comer Ramen

-Me pregunto…-se gestionó el chico idéntico a Naruto.-… se al Hokage Naruto le gustaba el Ramen tanto como yo.

FIN


End file.
